


【翻译】【杜奇异】杜奇30天挑战（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 作者在汤不热上发布的 30dotpc（30-day one true pairing challenge）





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

1.牵手

很多年前，在他们承认彼此之间远超越于共事的工作关系之前，斯蒂芬为杜姆做了一个幻象。云雾样的幻象模糊地环绕在他周身隐藏起他的斗篷和铠甲——在那位国王不得不混入人群之中时必不可少的事项。  
在他用上这幻象的时候，他就会从拉脱维尼亚的国王摇身一变成为一位穿着一身乌黑西装打着深绿色领带的商人。杜姆花了一个多小时捏了一个他中意的脸。  
斯蒂芬也很喜欢。小麦色的皮肤，漆黑的头发，锈褐色的双眼在维克托心生一计时闪着怪诞的光。  
他们正在回家路上往至尊圣所走去——没有飞行，没有传送，而是更加令人愉悦的常人方式——斯蒂芬看向他的同伴。国王还是一副威严的姿态，尽管以血肉之躯而不是钢铁，他还是高扬着头，威严如君王。

斯蒂芬伸出手滑进杜姆的手心。

维克托看向他，有些困惑。

“我们在格林威治村正中间，亲爱的，”斯特兰奇说到，“没事的。”

杜姆叹了口气，可在他们继续沿着安静的街道前行时并没放开手。

 

2.在某处拥抱

银色暴风雪  
没有词的乐  
吹过收音机  
沐浴阳光中  
如置身火海  
何似在梦境  
————Serpentine Song，Steve Hackett  
(没找到中文翻译，我随便翻了一下

“我要是你我就不这么做。”

杜姆在离他们头顶巨大的起保护性的叶片不远处停了手。树叶外，轻柔地拍打着，滴落着的水滴有保龄球大小，酸雨顺着当地植被蜡质的叶面滑落。日光迅速褪去。

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇抱着胳膊盯着外面的雨。“这地方看起来多美就有多危险。我们除了等着没别的办法。幸好不是暴风雨。”他小心地在叶子下选了一个安全的地方，坐下来，靠着延展向视野之外的天空的树干。

维克托站了一会，他的想法隐秘而不可察觉，随后他走向他同伴身边。枝杈不是王座，可他同样威严地坐着，双膝交叠。

“我来看第一班，斯蒂芬，”他说。

博士们安静的坐着，等待日光褪去。最终斯蒂芬昏睡过去，头落在杜姆的肩上。国王保持着警惕仔细听着周围可能隐藏在雨滴声之下的接近的脚步声，任由斯特兰奇就这样呆在那位置上。

3.游戏

 

斯蒂芬在最近刚刚开张的那个桌游店前停了下来。此时杜姆正被幻象包围着——看到斯蒂芬在看的东西，他也停了下来。

“维克托，那是普图的斯卢夫之手*。”

“是的。”

博士们交换了一个眼神，然后斯蒂芬走进了店里。

他们进去的时候收银员正和四个人的小队在角落那边玩游戏。“有什么需要吗，先生们？”收银员说道，盯着杜姆。一般来这里的客人不会穿一身黑色的商业西服。

斯蒂芬无视了他，盯着那只干枯的长满毛发的手，有棒球手套那么大，被钉在墙上做装饰。凑近些，那手闻起来就像是焦油和尼古丁。他指了指它。“这个可真逼真。你从哪弄来的?”

“噢，一个玩家带来的，”收银员说到，自豪地笑着。“那是人猿王五世之掌，跟幻想国度第三扩充包里面画的一模一样。很逼真，哈？他那场游戏拿这个打了赌，说如果他的角色可以通过我们能想象的最难得一关。”他举起手来掌心向上。“行呗，所以他那次扔骰子运气特别好，不过我们有几个难得变态的剧情，他的盗贼死在了一只60级的钻头山羊蹄下。他冲出了店，留下了手。从那次起就一直在墙上了。”

“可以描述一下那个玩家吗？”斯蒂芬问道。

收银员耸了耸肩。“看起来很普通。黑色兜帽，马尾辫，身上有点体味——没有恶意，”他补充道，冲着角落的小组挥了挥手。

“不介意，”某个人回答道。

斯特兰奇拿起了几本幻想国度的规则手册，走向柜台。“有意思！你们什么时候有，呃…？”

“活动？”收银员在收款机那给斯蒂芬结了账。“每周三晚上，九点整。如果你想先学学可以先过来看几次。”

“不错。谢谢你！”

“一路顺风，先生们！”

杜姆在他们走出商店的时候看了看那几本书。“拓展新兴趣，斯特兰奇？”

“普图的斯卢夫虽然有七只手，可他不会随随便便就叫别人拿走一只，”斯蒂芬回到，笑起来，“某人把他它切了下来，交给了一个会把它打赌输掉的傻蛋，现在作为奖章挂在墙上。斯卢夫会想把它要回去的，并且还会好好算一笔账。一定会等有足够多的人来扯成碎片的时候。下周三晚上。”

“我会在日程上空出一块的，”维克托说。

 

Sloghee of Ptu: 我真的不知道是什么…看到有人用过。 是奇异漫画里的某种怪物，有七只手。

 

4.约会  
他们很了解这片宇宙。这个环绕着蓝绿色行星的小小卫星就是很多年前，他们向彼此告白对方的感情在这么长时间，这么多的冒险之后早已超越了陪伴的地方。根据这颗卫星的规矩，他们所做的可以看做是结婚仪式，所以换句话说，他们在这结了婚。

他们中一个如此相信。另一个则不然。

装着食物的野餐篮子是斯特兰奇带来的；红酒是来自于杜姆的问候。斯蒂芬盘腿浮在空中，在饼干上涂上奶酪，维克托正在他身旁的一块石头上休息。

他们之间不需要交谈。语言很廉价。

而取而代之，他们享受着食物，彼此的陪伴，还有他们面前徐徐升起的星系，百亿颗恒星的黄昏。

5.亲吻

斯蒂芬在一双有力的钢铁臂膀环住他的腰时吓了一跳，可在金属的手指拉开他橘色的腰带，低沉的合成音在他耳边低语着咒文时放松下来。法师感觉他的身体回应着，热流涌遍全身的血管，他微笑着向后伸出手去触碰他伴侣的面甲。

“魅魔的诱惑咒（The Seduction of Succubus），亲爱的？”他说道，“你认真的吗？”

斯特兰奇可以听见杜姆声音中的笑意。“你还会不会更厉害的。”

斯蒂芬咧嘴笑了，钻出了国王的怀抱，吟诵了一段他自己的咒文。他的腰带蜿蜒盘绕着在杜姆身边蜷曲，像是恋人的爱抚。维克托双手抱怀等待着。

斯蒂芬皱了皱眉，有些困惑。“上古之躯啊。我还没见过谁能抵抗维纳斯咏叹(The Verses of Venus)——”

杜姆突然凑上前来，抓住了斯蒂芬，然后将他们的脸按在一起。尖锐的刺痛闪向了法师的大脑，他用魔法推开了国王。

他用舌头扫过凹凸的边缘，血从他嘴唇上流下。斯蒂芬难以置信地盯着他的伴侣。

“你硌断了一颗牙，你个混——”

他的话语被杜姆的再次亲吻打断了——这一次没带面甲。欲望烧灼于他锈铜色的双眼中，他的唇舌掠走了 他的呼吸，斯蒂芬忘记了嘴里的疼痛，为他生活的美好而尽力坚持着。  
————  
他们结束之后，坐在地板上的一堆零零散散的衣物和一堆铁片之间，斯蒂芬绝望地对着镜子检查着自己断了的牙。

杜姆翻了个白眼，吸了口手中的香烟，说道，“我有个表兄是牙医。能修好的，斯特兰奇。”

法师决定一段时间之内不要再让任何冯杜姆靠近他的嘴了。

译：看我亲的你满地找牙【？】

 

6.作者大概没写

7.Cosplaying

 

此时，平行宇宙…

空气中扬着兴奋和尖锐的沙尘，穿上装满了补给。每个人脸上带着的面具藏不住他们的笑容和发光的眼神。

“你最好能安全回来，”斯蒂芬斯特兰奇说。

“带点土特产！” 荼珑女仆*补充道。

维克托冯杜姆在来到这艘巨大的沙艇上的人们的嘈杂声和呼啸的狂风和沙砾声中并没怎么听见他们，而且他头盔里还带着耳塞。 他常穿的盔甲留在了特雷西*。这一套装备是由怪兽原材料制作的。厚厚的兽皮，骨头，筋腱，宝石加上钢铁的强化。

零件里充盈着魔法。感觉很好。

下方，在呼啸的风中，其他声音正吹过沙漠。那声音让所有工作一瞬间停止。每个人都开始望向狂怒的沙海。

峯山龙来了。  
杜姆向残月枪中填上子弹，还有纯黑色的火炮长矛，将他们挂在背上。

狩猎开始了。

 

荼珑女仆（Tron Bonne）：卡普空旗下《洛克人Dash：钢之冒险心》中登场的空中强盗。在漫威vs卡普空游戏中有登场。驾驶绿色大机器人的可爱妹子。  
特雷西公司（Tricell）：卡普空旗下《生化危机》系列中虚构的公司。  
峯山龙（Jhen Mohran）：卡普空旗下怪物猎人3中的虚构怪物，追逐沙暴潜行的超巨大 古龙，是食草动物。  
枪和长矛：均为怪物猎人中的武器

 

8.购物

你想要的东西，都能在这找到。

大市场自从时间诞生之初就已经存在了，存在了千年的商业和贸易据点，现在还在不断变得更强。每个方向都延伸出无数英里，魔法和外星人以及各种生命形态叫嚣着他们的存在。从法器到武器到杂物甚至飞船应有尽有。你只需要知道到哪去找，以及该找谁。

市场中充斥着各种色彩和建筑风格，有一些已经存在了千年以上。在如此一个多样化的地方想要维持一个和平的稳定状态实在很难，可公安已经尽力了。巨大的加农炮瞄向天空准备迎接外来的入侵者，可它们已经很多年没开过火了。

真正的怪物早已混在里面。

“不买就别呆着。快走！”

维克托冯杜姆怀抱着一只小小的长翅膀的蜥蜴，它们同时以可以杀人的目光看向了店主。那外星人紧张地吞了口唾沫，双爪相对点着。

“呆着也行。随你。”

一阵狂风刮过中央大道。店面呼扇作响，商品晃动着，几个比较轻的顾客甚至被吹走。外星人店主慌张地大叫着躲进了一个保护球。杜姆毫无畏惧，斗篷在狂风中飞舞。

一个烟黑色的生物滑出停下，双爪深深扣进地面。他转了个身。斯蒂芬斯特兰奇正追在他身后，法师浑身发着魔法的光。他正悬浮离地几英尺。看起来十分恼火。

那野兽嘴中正咬着阿戈摩托之眼。

“你需要我的帮助吗，斯蒂芬?”杜姆轻松地问道。

“给我五分钟，”斯特兰奇回复到，双眼紧盯着那个黑色的生物，“你继续，好好玩，亲爱的。”

那野兽再次掀起一阵飓风，吹坏了几个窗户还吹到了几个围观的路人。它冲上屋顶，在日光中闪着模糊的黑影。斯蒂芬追着他，如同一道日光追着黑夜。

杜姆将蜥蜴放在柜台上。店主依旧恐惧地蜷缩啜泣着。

“我会考虑买下它，”维克托说道，轻轻挠着蜥蜴的下巴。那小东西在国王离开去找他的伴侣时难过的哼唧着。

9.和小伙伴一起玩

“我们睡一起快六个月了。”  
\-------------------------------------------  
“你能不能…能…啥？？“

潜水人纳摩难以置信地盯着他面前坐着的两位博士。  
或许他在看到那两位坐下贴得太近的时候就应该意识到点什么了，或者在看到斯蒂芬放在杜姆手套上的手的时候。

不过从这两匹野马嘴里亲口说出…

“我们…那个，就是类似于在一起了，我觉得”斯特兰奇说到，“我是说，约会项目比较像是想要召唤古神的邪教或者解开秘法之谜而不是烛光晚餐和电影，不过我觉得我们可能对于那些项目来说不够正常。”

“我同意，”纳摩回应道。他的眼神在两位博士之间飘来飘去，等着他们其中一个承认这只是个太过分的玩笑。

而杜姆铁锈色双眼中的目光显示他现在绝不是玩闹的心态。

纳摩掐了掐自己，以防万一。

“我们让你来这是因为…”斯蒂芬看向维克托。国王对他轻轻点了点头，随后他继续道，“我们想让某个人知道这件事。如果发生什么意外，如果我们其中之一被消除了记忆——我们必须为此做好准备，考虑道我们的工作——我们必须有一个备用计划。”

亚特兰蒂斯人看上去无法相信。他就这个地位？下降到了plan B？

“我们相信你，”杜姆说，“我们知道你会保守我们之间关系的秘密。”

“以死亡为惩罚，我想？”纳摩冷漠地说。

维克托看上去并没因为那一点产生动摇，不过斯蒂芬开口道。“拜托了，纳摩，”法师说，“作为我们的盟军，作为我们的朋友…请你为了我们。”

潜水人思考起来。虽说他不是真的住在巨石之下——只是几百万加仑的水，其实——他觉得只有他们的戒备过于低才会让他听到这一切。让一个外人知道这足以威胁他们的一切。

他们相信他。完全地。  
纳摩叹了口气靠回椅背上。“好吧。该说什么就说吧。”

斯蒂芬的嘴角弯出一个小小的弧度。他看向杜姆，安慰一般拍了拍他的手，说道，“那个，大概是一年前开始的。性行为是最近才开始的。”

纳摩不敢想他让自己掺和进了什么事。

10：戴兽耳

准确来说不是耳朵，不过也差不多  
\------  
斯蒂芬斯特兰奇感觉不太行。

他并不常感觉不舒服。在维度之间游荡的确会将你暴露在各种所能想象的疾病之下。他的免疫系统也十分强大。所以一定是某种小故障，或许只是他从某个在地铁上咳嗽的人身上传染来的。他信心十足的上床睡觉，想着大概一周之内就会好。

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇醒来的时候发现自己的眉毛都变成了羽毛。他盯着浴室镜子中的自己，摸着自己新长出的羽毛。它们带着棕色灰色和黑色的杂花，对，想一小对角一样支楞起来。他揪下一根的时候疼的抽了口气，眼睛无法自制的充满泪水。

光线模糊了他的视线。他觉得最好还是躺会床上去。圣所仿佛裂开一般，斯蒂芬只能想到是不是墙里长了老鼠。

他的胃因为这个想法抽搐起来。

是啊，行吧，绝对得回床上去了。

在他刚刚将自己埋进安全温暖的丝绸床单和舒服的枕头之间的时候，斯特兰奇在他想到一个不得了的事时僵住了。

维克托早些时候吸鼻涕来着。

\---  
他向杜姆堡打了个电话得知医生们以及各种忧心忡忡地内阁成员已经在杜姆的卧室门口扎了一堆。斯蒂芬敲了敲门只得到了一串各种咒骂从内向他袭击而来。门锁着，不过斯特兰奇可以轻而易举闯进去，如果杜姆也和他得了一样的病，他敢说任何一个看到国王现在样子的人将会吃一脸推进炮。

不过，他温和地请求他的伴侣让他进去。终于杜姆停止回应了。

十分钟过去里面传来一声滴滴声，斯蒂芬迅速打开了锁独自进入了卧室。里面很黑，即便外面天气很好，壁炉依旧燃着熊熊的火。

一个黑影倒挂在浴室的天花板上。那是维克托，他的斗篷像是一个蛹一样紧紧地包着他。国外一动不动。

斯蒂芬坐在浴缸的边缘摸着自己的羽毛，他还以为自己已经够糟了。

 

11：穿布偶装  
布偶装是他妈的什——哦哦  
主题有改动  
\---  
斯蒂芬半夜醒来的时候火已经灭了，而他也不再是人类。

他在看向镜子的时候看见的一双巨大的星尘灰色双眼回望他自己的时候吓了自己一跳。他的双臂变成了翅膀，双脚长着可怕的爪。法师的衣服因为变形而扯成碎片，棕色白色和浅褐色的羽毛取代了皮肤的位置，他的眉毛变成了一束可怖的毛发。

“我去，”他低声说道。

斯蒂芬瞥见了身后浴室地板上一团黑乎乎的东西。是杜姆的盔甲。金属从背后的位置分开。什么东西从蛹中出来了。

斯特兰奇用阿戈摩托之眼寻找着他的伴侣。他在他下方很远处，还在城堡里。

法师前往了阳台，张开双翼，想着他过去是否还需要悬浮斗篷。  
\---  
城堡的宝库灯火通明，可房间的大小让它看上去很昏暗。光在金属与玻璃上反射，闪光的海洋刺得斯蒂芬眼睛生疼。

杜姆也同样不是人类。

四足的巨大身躯覆盖着银色的鳞片如钢铁般闪耀，身后长着一对巨大的绿色翅膀。翅膀上的鳞片像是箭弹一般尖利，随着他的移动掉落下来，马上又再长出。他长着一条长长的尾巴，尖端是菱形的骨头，武装着绿色的尖刺，他的脑后长着一对平行的角。

杜姆是一条龙。

他坐在一堆金币上，慵懒的用匕首那么大的爪子翻弄那些小小的亮片。它们有节奏的叮当作响。他没听到斯蒂芬进来，于是在看到斯蒂芬时露出了尖利的牙。

“是我，是我，”斯特兰奇安抚到，“无论发生了什么，他让我呼。你在呼呼呼？”

杜姆冷静下来，头放在了硬币上。喉咙深处发出低沉的吼叫。

斯蒂芬可以听到他的想法。没了盔甲，国王金属质感的声音听起来比以往更加清晰。“这让你感觉更好？”

维克托锈褐色的双眼挪开了视线，有些尴尬。

斯蒂芬拍动翅膀来到他身边靠着他的侧翼。“你好些就好，史矛革。”

杜姆发出低吼，斯蒂芬可以感受到贴着他羽毛的震动。

“不，这并不代表我就是比尔博巴金斯，不过既然呼问到了。我没从呼那偷任何东西。”  
国王发出了一声轻哼表示不赞同，不过并没体现在他的思绪中。

两个博士依偎着呆了一阵。唯一的声响只有黄金在利爪之间碰撞的声音。杜姆贴着斯蒂芬的羽毛感觉温暖柔滑。斯蒂芬在想维克托是否还能感受到他的触碰。

“我不知道我们呼生了什么，”法师终于开口道，“我会想办法的。这看起来不过是什么小恶魔愚蠢的恶作剧。它们会从一条站在他们门口的愤怒地喷着火的龙那里得到教训得。对，呼能喷火。我都看到烟了。别，别现在试。我比呼常感觉更易燃。”

杜姆嘟囔着。

“如果我是个羽毛弹子你就是个喷火火炬。呼能不能叫你的某一只猫给我抓点老鼠？我有点饿。”

12：亲热  
这个我可以  
\---  
这里的空气十分凉爽，并且闻起来象是沿着阶梯攀延而上的茉莉藤蔓的味道。那些弯曲的藤条在杜姆的伤疤上投下阴影，在他亲吻他的伴侣时模糊了那些痕迹。

斯蒂芬倾向于考虑维克托是从他这学来的吻技，不过现在他的思绪可不怎么清醒。杜姆将斯特兰奇压在石墙上，强壮的覆盖着钢铁的双手紧紧的抓着他的屁股用力将他整个人抬离地面。斯蒂芬将双腿环在国王腰胯上，双手环着他的脖子，紧紧地挂在他身上。

杜姆不常像这样做，不过当他如此表现是，简直是灾难。

金属的手指好奇般滑进了法师的裤腰。

斯蒂芬贴着维克托破损的双唇呻吟着将他推开了一些。他用力呼吸着甘甜的空气，它们四目相对，星尘灰对上锈褐色。

“十分钟之后我们要和巨人族见面，”斯蒂芬说道“不行。”

“谁管他们，”杜姆回答道，再次亲吻他。

斯特兰奇颤抖着，尝到了铝和火焰的味道，即便他现在身处干燥的高地，他感觉自己就快要溺死。

13：恰冰淇凌

与此同时，平行宇宙…

几乎能刺穿耳膜的高声尖叫让杜姆感觉都要犯心脏病了。

荼珑女仆从一个破损的冷柜里拿出一个蓝色的小包。她的机器人，也同样打劫了一整个杂货铺，停下来瞻仰她们最近的战果。

“我找到冰淇淋啦！” 荼珑大叫着，脸上咧着一个大大的胜利的笑容。

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇出现在了门口，有些担忧的看着。他看到那个蓝色盒子的时候放松了下来，露出一个微笑。“好。你瞧瞧。”

“先生们，”荼珑说道，冲着门口挥着手，“如果我们的终点一定是死亡，至少现在我们可以开心地去死了。”

她走过时，杜姆在她脑后来了一下。

\---  
法理之舟划过夜空，高悬于地下黑色的世界之上。在其他时间里，世界将会被电灯以及篝火点亮。

那些日子已经过去了。

斯蒂芬在空船的甲板上找到了杜姆，斗篷在他身后飘动。他清了清嗓子通知他伴侣它的存在，在他靠近时国王回头冲他点了点头。斯特兰奇拿着两根冰棍，一个显然已经吃过，一个还套着蓝色的包装。

“为了给你留一个我几乎快断只手，”法师说道，“荼珑小姐对冰淇凌是真的。”

他没提荼珑要求他让杜姆拿掉船上每个相机上他的面具。她已经看够了。

维克托皱了皱眉可还是接过了那支带包装的冰棍。他轻轻的拿着它，看向遥远黑暗的水平线。斯蒂芬站在他身边心不在焉地舔着冰棍。

一会之后，他开了口。“你觉得特雷西公司会有你想要的用来逆转一切的仪器吗？”

“有，”杜姆回答道，“我曾抓到过一个机构的人员…在一切出错之前。这得花一点时间，不过只要有足够的资源我就可以重新创造通路机器然后将两个世界分离。”

“如果有人能做到，那必然是你。”斯蒂芬沉默了一阵，继续道，“我加入并不是为了你的复仇，维克托。我帮你是因为我想要让一切回归原样。不过可以肯定的是，我会一直同你一起直到苦难的终局。”

“好。”杜姆锈褐色的双眼向他致以敬意“好。”

斯特兰奇伸手捏着杜姆的手甲。“很好。”他的目光看向了冰淇凌。“你要吃吗？”

“要。”

“该死的。”

 

14：性转

斯蒂芬妮感觉自己还可以控制自己，即便是刚刚喝的饮品在她血管里奔涌。黑色的大厅在她视野里像是旋转着的深空。感觉像是她又在星间飞行——  
她的胳膊上放着一只金属的手。

噢。她真的在飞。

斯蒂芬妮再次躺回地板上看向了她的同伴。拉托维尼亚的女皇，维多利亚·冯·杜姆，锈褐色的双目正带着笑意看着他。那位身穿铠甲的贵族也同样喝了不少。

“你真可以，斯特兰奇，”杜姆说道。她笑得呛了一下。“啊，无意双关。”她摇了摇头。“至尊法师…和其他人类一样软弱。”

“你也是人，”斯蒂芬妮说道，“或许比大部分人有更高的铝含量，不过你也不是星间行者，光子鸟，也不是什么上神或者恶魔。都不是，你是个人。一个完整的，独特的，独一无二的生物。”

或许是因为喝多了，不过杜姆的面具看上去都笑起来。“你在跟我调情吗？”

斯特兰奇想了想。去他的。“你勇猛无畏，思绪敏捷，令人敬仰，而且心肠还很好。由此来看。我想我确实是在和毁灭博士调情。”

女王停下了动作，斯蒂芬妮在她身边停下。她们目光交汇沉默了一阵。终于维多利亚笑了，轻轻的抚着法师的肩膀。那动作让斯蒂芬妮颤抖。“你真是疯了！”

“你也！你个疯婊子！”斯特兰奇抓向杜姆。手指碰到盔甲弹回来，一阵痛楚传来几秒钟之后散去。“你用第三人称叫自己！”

“至少我说话不押韵！霍格斯上古之躯啊！”

监视摄像头一如既往地记录着黑暗的大厅，在五分钟之内收录的回荡在古老的石头间的笑声比过去的五年都要多。

15：不同的穿衣风格

WWII AU  
\---  
世界在斯蒂芬斯特兰奇头上黑色的袋子被撤去是再次回归了焦点，还顺带加走了几根头发。他眨了眨灰色的眼睛试图挪动双手。他们将他双手绑在了椅背上。

吉普赛人的国王盯着他，怒火在铁锈色的双眼中燃烧。

“所以现在美国人也对我们感兴趣了?”他说，“懦夫，不派支援派间谍。”

斯蒂芬眼中带着恐惧摇着头。“Nem vagyok kém*”

维克托冯杜姆伸手用手背扇了他一掌，在他脸上留下了愤怒的红痕。“那你怎么解释你偷偷溜进我们的营地，伪装成一个乞丐？”

斯特兰奇抬起头看着国王，眼中带着冷漠。“这么说谣言是真的？”

维克托伸出手掌。绿色的火焰在他手中蜷曲成一条龙的形状。

“你是个巫师。”

“而你是个法师。很强大的法师。我能感觉到你身上发出的如同日晕一般的力量光环。”

斯特兰奇耸耸肩。“我不喜欢炫耀…”

杜姆捏掉了手中的火焰，伸向腰间掏出了一把九毫米指向斯蒂芬的头。“我比起跨国间谍之外有更重要的事情要做。告诉我你到底来干什么，这样我还能将你完整的送回去。你为谁工作？中情局？”

斯蒂芬哼了一声，翻了翻眼睛。“拜托。我的服务属于人类之外的力量。”

“我可以相信。你的神想从我这得到什么。”

“纳粹的帝国正在摧毁世界上剩余的几处容器。他们也同样拥有秘术，杜姆。我或许很强大，可我是个人类。你发现了我。一伙纳粹的法师一直在追踪我，直到他们抓到我为止。”斯蒂芬盯着他的双眼。“我们可以互相帮助。我可以为你提供维持战斗的资源。你提供保护。相信我，我绝对是你想要的人。”

维克托锈褐色的双眼盯着斯蒂芬毫无情绪。最终他站起身来，将枪塞回枪套，打了个响指。两个穿着重甲的吉普赛人走了进来。

“杜姆不需要任何人，”他说到。朝向守卫，他继续道，“带他离开。”

 

 

 

注：我不是间谍（匈牙利语）

 

16：晨间仪式  
丢太好惹是私设时间！  
\---  
杜姆在一阵沐浴露的香味和丝丝蒸汽中醒来。比他通常醒来的时间要晚很多，不过它还可以忍受。至少是今天。他埋在柔软的床单之中等待着。

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇，只覆盖着两条毛巾——一条环在腰间，另一条挂在脖子上——走进了他的视线。他的头发还湿着。他安静地走向了衣柜拿出一条黑色的裤子。腰间的毛巾滑落。

那条裤子有些太紧，他需要费点力气才能穿上。斯蒂芬挨个穿进裤腿，将黑色的布料像裤袜那样卷起之后再拉起来包裹住他的皮肤。起身之前他仔细地抚平双腿。

这是杜姆最喜欢的部分。

斯蒂芬小心地将裤子过腰。那个完美的屁股滑进黑色的布料挂在了完美的位置，严丝合缝只留遐想。他调整这前方，确认没有地方挂住或者不恰当地摩擦。

没穿内裤，当然的啦。

之后他的裤子就穿好啦，紧紧地裹着他如同第二层皮肤。他用手上下划过布料，检查着任何可能的破损，随后，满意地在衣柜中再次寻找起来，对于他在自己伴侣面前的表演毫无意识。

他停下来看向杜姆。“你醒了吗，亲爱的？”

“醒了，”杜姆回答道。他无法抑制破碎的唇角的笑容。

斯蒂芬翻了个白眼，摸出蓝色的法袍。“你也早，你个老色鬼。”

“真迷人，斯特兰奇。”

17：勺子抱  
没错，奇奇可以凭意念弯汤勺。  
不，不代表你要求他他就会做。  
\--  
杜姆的床边布满了符文以及各种魔符用于驱散可怖的幻象，斯蒂芬为家具都上了保护以让它们免受梦魇的魔爪。那些符文永远都是激活的，斯蒂芬常常会施咒，保证他们睡觉时它们会自动工作。

真正的仪式在他们睡着后才真正开始。

入夜几小时后，杜姆在睡梦中移动着，转向了他身边斯蒂芬温暖的躯体。那是一种本能，由长夜中熄灭的炉火以及阿尔卑斯山森林的寒冷所引导。斯特兰奇比常人体温更高些，而即便是在夜晚舒适的床褥和烧的温暖的壁炉旁，维克托的胳膊依旧环住了他。

斯蒂芬皮肤上的保护咒语通常会在杜姆的伤疤触碰到法师的时候嘶嘶作响，可现在并不。

斯特兰奇在睡梦中抓住杜姆的手，嘴角勾起一个微笑，他们继续度过这剩下的夜晚。

18：一起做某事

已扩写——见赴汤蹈火

 

19：于战场  
并不是你想的那种  
\---  
杜姆在扮演神这件事上做的很好。

或许有点太好了，斯蒂芬这样想。

因为篝火闪烁而不断移动的影子让国王看上去失去了实体，不断改变着形状融入了黑暗。部落的萨满在他打磨抛光的盔甲上装上了箭头和尖刺，羽毛和牙齿，以一种闻起来像是硫磺的粘稠的植物汁液在他的盔甲上画上了符文。一只鹰的头颅，点缀着金色的叶子以及宝石挂在他颈间。

“我们必须在他们开始活人献祭之前离开，”斯蒂芬低声道。他坐在地上，挨着杜姆木头以及动物骨骼制成的王座旁。他很幸运那些部落的人信了他是维克托的侍从。

国王无视了他，喝了一口他中空心象牙中深红色的液体。“然后错过为我的荣耀而举行的庆典？别想了，斯特兰奇。”

“你这样会让很多人丧命，”斯特兰奇嘶声说道。

“战争就是如此，亲爱的。”杜姆慢慢地说道，如同像一个孩童解释什么难懂的概念。

“这跟你又没关系。你从中得不到任何东西。在有无辜的人丧命之前停止你愚蠢的角色扮演吧！”

“我确实从未要求过这一切，可这些人需要我的帮助。瞧瞧他们，斯特兰奇。他们的神降于世间。”他破碎的唇角爬上一抹微笑。“让他们开心去吧。我挺享受的。”

斯蒂芬眉头紧皱，双手发光。“我要在这一切脱离控制之前解决——”

杜姆快他一部，钢铁的手甲抓住了他的法袍将他拉近。狨猴的脊椎骨套在他手指上。火光照的他锈褐色的双眼发亮。

“和平之前必有战争，”维克托低吼到，“战争之神如是说道。杜姆如是说！”

他放开了手让斯蒂芬踉跄地退后，萨满们大笑起来，随后整个部落爆发出一阵喊叫以及兴奋的尖啸，举起他们手中的长矛和利刃指向血红色的天空。

20：跳舞

“斯特兰奇，你不会跳舞。”  
\---  
“我可以的，噢，别那样看我。”

杜姆翻了个白眼随后转身去翻那一摞唱片。“我在这方面有绝对的话语权，你达不到的。”

“哪来的话语权?”

“我自己的。”

当然了。斯特兰奇叹了口气。“我没听有人抱怨过。”

“你没是因为你太忙没空关心别人是不是在背后笑话你。你记不记得奥基奥普斯二号那次月之祭典？”

法师忍不住微笑起来。“我记得。一个美丽的夜晚。月百合都开了，火光温暖，三个月亮同时——”

“当地人那天晚上给你了一个称谓。”

“什么?”

“他们管你叫kilingakepari——奔腾的白皮外星人。”

斯蒂芬脸红了。“你再说——”

“是时候干预一下了，斯特兰奇。”杜姆选了一张唱片，放进了唱机里，将唱针压在黑胶唱片的沟壑中。音乐从仪器的喇叭中流出，随后国王转身面向斯蒂芬鞠了一躬。“你已经让我够尴尬了。至少我有能力让你有所改进。”

斯蒂芬双臂抱怀可没有阻止正接近他的伴侣。“噢，好像你傻里傻气的举动在我们去各个维度里没影响我——”

“省省吧，斯特兰奇。”杜姆拉起他的手放在他自己肩上，随后温柔的将对方的另一只手抓进钢铁之中。他将另一只手放在对方腰间。“开始会慢一点的。”

斯蒂芬感觉他所有的恨意都在对方锈褐色双眸温和的注视下融化了。“你要知道，你要是踩了我的脚我可能会断上一两根骨头的。”

“我不会的。”

 

21:下厨  
斯蒂芬通常没这么有活力。他施法的时候带着工匠独有的懒散，对于自己的作品过于熟悉以至于甚至可以睡着觉完成。  
炼制药剂要求准确地计时，不管怎么说，奇异博士正绕着一口沉重的黑色大锅踱步，身后还跟着一串瓶瓶罐罐。

“蟾蜍皮，蟾蜍皮……该死的蟾蜍皮到底在哪？”

“这，斯特兰奇，”杜姆说，拿出了一卷羊皮纸一样的东西。斯蒂芬打开一段带着灰尘的皮，扯了下来，扔进了锅里。沸腾的液体变了颜色，冒出一股烟。

“别闻，有毒，”随后斯蒂芬传送到了房间的另一侧，翻找着他搜集的材料，随后将它们加入了那液体。

“蛇胃，蝾螈眼，蛙腿，蝙蝠毛，狗舌，蟒蛇舌，海螺，鬣鳞蜥脚，猫头鹰翅膀…”

随着他加入一个个原料，大锅发出嘶嘶声冒出蒸气，翻滚着冒泡，不断变着颜色，是不是发出灼烧的热度和冻人的寒气，喷出烟尘或是发着光。

杜姆保持着一定距离。

“这部分比较难，”斯蒂芬张开双臂，随着他的指挥，材料们跟着他自己跳进锅里。每次加入，药水都颤抖着咆哮着，喷溅出来。挥发出的蒸汽如同张牙舞爪的手。  
“狼牙，木乃伊灰烬，鲨鱼颚，鲨鱼喉，毒芹根，羊胆，紫杉叶，虎肠…”

他犹豫了一下随后继续加入接下来的材料。

“人类鼻子，人类嘴唇，人类肝脏。新生婴儿的手指。”

坩埚嚎叫着，在火焰中翻腾。

斯蒂芬看向他的伴侣。“最后一个。”

杜姆点了点头。他将一团尖锐的银色碎片扔进锅里。

龙鳞。

坩埚最后发出一声尖锐的鸣叫，随后安静下来。药水变成了阳光般的金色在黑暗中闪闪发光。斯蒂芬舀起一些装进瓶中举起来观察者。

“会有用吗？”杜姆问道。

“我希望有，”斯蒂芬回答道。

22：战中  
和你想的一样时常发生  
\---  
灰尘的气息，汗水的恶臭，两万名观众正在大广场的地板上欢呼。高高在他们之上，坐在巨大的王座上，周身环绕着靛蓝色奖章的正是帝王。那尊贵的人向下一瞥，战士们便安静下来。

杜姆和斯特兰奇背对背站着。斯蒂芬双手闪着光；杜姆的手甲聚集着能量嘎吱作响。各种大小形状的战士环绕着他们，装备着各式武器。

“空手斗技场，不死不休?”斯蒂芬问道。

“对，”维克托回到。

“我们该换换见面方式了。”

23：争执  
两位博士简直能精通吵架的艺术  
\---

“作为一个称自己为天才的人，你真是蠢到家了。你杀了个天使。”

杜姆回头看向斯特兰奇。他实验室中电脑显示器发出的光在他盔甲上反着蓝色。“它已经死了。”

“脱离肉体和彻底被抹消存在之间是有本质区别的！”斯蒂芬气坏了。这次是杜姆太过分。“我必须乞求，跪着，向六翼天使长求他放下整个军队燃烧的利剑。我不喜欢乞求，维克托。”

“那是你错了，”国王马上回击到，“你就应该让他们放马过来。叫他们尝尝我的愤怒。”

电脑崩溃了，闪烁着直到屏幕渐渐暗下。杜姆转向他的伴侣。斯蒂芬正举着一团纯粹的能量球，在杜姆看到它前他便将他们驱散了。能量散逸在空气中。

“你为什么要这样，”斯特兰奇说道，几乎无法维持声音的平静。

杜姆将手伸向他腰间的枪套从枪的旁边拔出一根白色的羽毛。那东西在黑暗中发着圣洁的光。

“一根羽毛？”斯蒂芬放弃自我控制了。杜姆可以忍受他的怒火。“天使会掉毛的！你只需要向他们要！他们会给的！这种生物就是该死的仁慈，维克托！”

“脱落的羽毛没用的，”杜姆回答道。他听起来沉着冷静。

“所以这是你的另一个计划？另一个终将失败的阴谋？就为了微不足道不值一提的一点点力量?”

维克托锈褐色的眼睛眯了起来。在羽毛的光后发着光。“斯蒂芬——”

“不！闭嘴听我说！”斯特兰奇冲到杜姆面前。他的身体因为秘法的力量发着光，几乎无法抑制。“我也有计划！长久之计！我是永生的，我必须考虑长远！

没了你的城堡你的盔甲你的魔法，你只是个人类。一个危险的，坏脾气的，疯狂的男人。在我们决定迈向超越一夜情的关系，在你像一个该死的磁铁一样和我绑在一起的时候——这让我如付重担，思想上——我自己想了个计划。或许我不能修复你的伤疤，但我可以让它们减轻，而如果我真的能做到，我将会在你临终之前改变你最终的宿命。

可你瞧，维克托，你对此毫无帮助！表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋，盗窃古器，毁灭文明，杀他妈的天使，这都不是能够让你在死时能更体面的方法！我一直在牵线搭桥，做各种安排，承诺——而当你做这些傻事的时候这让我看起来就像个混蛋！我是地球的守护者！天神们会讨论，如果关于你的流言净是认为你不值得救赎，你唯一的去向便是下届。下到最炽热的业火中，那里曾禁锢你的母亲！”

在这一连串话语中，杜姆的愤怒已不言而喻。他全身紧绷，预备着反击。他眼睛眯起流露着憎恶的光。

斯蒂芬在看到杜姆举起手准备攻击他时将他传送出了城堡。天使的羽毛落在地上。

斯特兰奇不知道他将那位国王送去了哪，他也不在乎。反正他总会回来。他捡起羽毛，瘫坐在维克托的电脑椅上，刚刚的争吵让他力竭如吹灭的残烛，他颤抖地手指擦着眼角。

他在心中祈祷有一天杜姆不用暴力来对付一切，可又在心底怀疑那一天是否会到来。

24：事后补偿  
这个他们做的也不赖  
\---  
杜姆在一周之后回来了。比通常要快一些。要不是斯蒂芬将他送到了一个容易回来的地方，要不就是他有话憋在心里不吐不快。斯特兰奇打开圣所的大门时看到他的伴侣正站在门口，同他站在他自己宫殿中的样子一样，他并没有要求房子改变装潢。这让杜姆有一些安全感。

维克托在斯蒂芬走进房间时回头看向他，随后看向了阳台下方的城市。“你把我扔到了一个四十英尺长的石膏钟乳石洞，离地表九百八十英尺，正在墨西哥奈克城下方。如果有人发现了移了位置的石膏的时候会很迷惑的。”

“你想要永生。”

杜姆看上去松懈了一下。在他们对话过程中有如此大的突然推进实在出乎意料。

“我知道天使羽毛是用来干什么的，”斯蒂芬继续道，双臂抱怀，“那是一种延长寿命咒语的原料。你是对的-脱落的羽毛没有用。它必须充满神圣的力量。这个，加上其它一些魔法原料，对于一切能够回应的邪恶生命都是种恩惠。”他声音中带着些许的怒意。“让我猜猜。你想要试图骗过神灵以得永恒，是不是？”

国王盯着遥远的地平线。“杜姆从不请求。”

“你又来了！”斯蒂芬举起胳膊。“永远都有一个阴谋，一个诡计，一个计划来从那些如果他们想就可以把你像个小虫子一样碾碎的实体那里盗取微不足道的一点东西。你可能以为你在做什么了不得的事，可你对于他们来说不过一个嗡嗡的小飞虫。这很愚蠢！很疯狂！很——”

“那是因为我爱你，你个蠢货！”

现在轮到斯特兰奇完全沉默了。他看着杜姆摘下了面甲。是时候认真谈谈了。国王面对着他，黑色的伤疤和可怖的双眼。

“我嫉妒你，斯特兰奇，”杜姆安静地说，“你无须为年岁害怕。你不需要为了你醒来而不认得镜中的人而担心。你不需要为你自己的细胞背叛你以及那些螺旋失控而惊慌。你不需要为你已经半个世纪那么老而还有这么多事情没做，这么多东西没用，这么多尝试没做而哀叹！

我想要获得永恒生命的计划都是因为你。这很自私。这很疯狂。这是为了更好的自己。我知道你为了我做了什么，而如果这过程太慢，如果无法在我生命结束前完成，那最好的解决办法就是延长死线。为了你，斯蒂芬，我会做人和事。即便是向永恒索取我所不能掌控的力量。”

国王挪开视线。再次看向阳台外。“磁石会被分离。网会被解开。链接会破裂。斯蒂芬，如果你真觉得我是负担，你可以离开。你只需要说几个简单的字，我们之间就毫无干系。我不会有任何怨言”

斯蒂芬走向他身边。“维克托…这就是你想要的?”

杜姆不会流泪，可他眼中的痛苦和盈满的眼眶绝不会撒谎。像是扯紧的钢铁，锁链拉伸到极限，只是羞于断裂。这是挂在悬崖边的利爪，他再清楚不过。

“不，”杜姆说到。

斯蒂芬给了他一个小小的，悲伤的微笑。“过来，大家伙。”他将杜姆环进怀里。国王回应了拥抱，温柔的拥着他，将脸埋在斯蒂芬肩颈。

如果维克托能够容忍他的怒火，那么法师也可以接受他的痛苦。

磁铁有南北极，斯蒂芬想，而在一起，它们便处于平衡。无法分割。

“我爱你，”杜姆低语道。

“我也爱你，”斯蒂芬回答。

25：望向彼此的双眼

突然虐  
\--  
斯蒂芬在水缸在他头顶关闭将他困进水中前吸入最后一口空气。他用力推着盖子，可它紧紧地管着。他无法传送或者使用咒语，现在说话等于自杀。他已经感觉肺在灼烧，水刺痛双眼，拖拽着他的斗篷。

两个守卫站在水缸外，拿着令人生畏的利器。他在门炸开之前听到了入侵者的到来。

毁灭博士看了看状况然后冲进屋内。守卫向他迎去。虽然国王是勇猛的战士，可他的敌手也是经过训练并且身着重甲。杜姆尽可能快的结束战斗，无视他自己身上的伤疤不断地战斗着。

斯蒂芬从水牢中看着。灼烧感令人崩溃，无法忍受。踏进可能久的屏住呼吸，痛苦在他的伴侣不断用咒语击倒守卫时不断积累。

在黑暗逐渐侵入他的视野，动物的本能紧抓着肺部时，他将一切尽可能地隔离。他人生的一幕幕在他眼前闪过。从医学院毕业。做手术。车祸。爬上喜马拉雅山。成为至尊法师。

与正站在玻璃外的男人在地狱共斗。与他坠入爱河。

明白有时龙也会卸下铠甲。

杜姆折断了第二个守卫的脖子。在他倒在地上时，杜姆喘了口气便马上奔向水缸。

斯特兰奇隔着水和厚厚的玻璃几乎听不到他，可他知道维克托在喊他的名字。法师将手放在玻璃上，温柔地笑着，在他星尘灰色双眼看向锈褐色时只感觉到平静。他的呼吸渐渐远离，视线渐渐暗下。

他成功了。

“斯蒂芬！”恐惧让国王迅速作出反应。杜姆抓过守卫的箭用力挥向玻璃。每一次击打都扩出小小的裂痕直到整个水缸炸裂开来，水喷涌而出让他倒在地上。

在他在水中挣扎起身，来到斯特兰奇身边。法师躺在地上，双眼紧闭，没有呼吸。

杜姆扯下面甲贴上他的嘴唇，迫使空气压入斯蒂芬被水挤满的肺泡。没用。他继续尝试着，按压斯特兰奇的胸膛。

“你怎么敢，”他哽咽地说，自己甚至没有意识到。“你怎么敢离开我！你不能！我禁止你这样做，该死的！”

他不断尝试着，一次又一次。


	2. 26-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后5篇  
> 真正提高分级的部分

26：结婚

他们想要仪式小一些。当杜姆向全国宣布他结婚的消息（然后让人民为此欢呼，喜不喜欢都要），消息会传开，当世界上的某些组织听说之后，灾难将接踵而至。斯蒂芬是觉得他们其实已经结婚很久了，大场面实在没什么必要。

所以婚礼举行在了杜姆城的一个小教堂里，只有寥寥数人见证。鲍里斯与克里斯朵夫站在圣坛旁；那位管家的胡子梳得整齐，王子身穿着皇家的深绿色。杜姆将他通常的装扮换成了皇家的服饰，带着流苏，扣子，金光闪闪的显示他英勇战绩以及高贵的身份的奖章。他双手交叠放在背后，一只手包裹在闪亮的金属中，另一只手裸露着——等待着他的伴侣从长廊上缓步走来。

王身穿着他最好的黑色西装，领着斯蒂芬斯特兰奇穿过了一排排空荡荡的长椅，经过坐在前排的迷茫的纳摩。法师身着绿色和金色的长袍仿佛在闪闪发光，庄重地捧着一束白玫瑰。他头发间的皇冠有些讽刺——他没有要统治拉托维尼亚的意思（以及随之而来的各种皇后玩笑）——可从他脑后沿着背后滑下的长纱还是值得的。

博士们在神坛前面向彼此，星尘灰遇上锈褐色。杜姆身处手从皮带上挂的小包里取出一个小盒子。从其中取出了镶嵌着闪耀的绿色钻石的戒指。他轻柔地将它滑上斯蒂芬的手指。

“我属于你，”他说，

斯特兰奇笑了。花束中浮现了一只金色的戒指，悬浮在空中发着魔法的光。一条龙，凶猛且生动，刻在金属上。杜姆伸出手来让它套上他的手指。

“我也属于你，”斯蒂芬回应道。

他们不需要更多誓言。他们的过去比话语更加刻骨铭心。

杜姆取下面甲，斯蒂芬将花束递给克里斯朵夫，他们亲吻着，紧紧地相拥贴近。纳摩鼓起掌来，不过还顶着一副倒霉的表情，而鲍里斯则一边吸着鼻涕一边扶着王来站稳。

 

译：槽点太多，但是还是很可爱的。  
纳摩，好惨一男的。（好羡慕）

 

27：生日

庆典将会持续到天亮，可杜姆已经受够了。他被要求在午夜时分来王座殿，现在差不多是时候了。

当在城堡某处的时钟敲响时，国王打开了大厅带有装饰的巨大的门。

在王座旁，一堆深红色坐垫上坐着的正是斯蒂芬斯特兰奇。法师身上只挂着条红色的薄纱。锁链拴在他脖颈和手腕上将他禁锢在王座旁。拉托维尼亚的皇家徽印在他右肩上十分显眼，光洁黑暗，占有。

“亲爱的，”他说，灰色的双眸火热的凝视着他。

如果杜姆敢说他心脏没有漏过一拍那他就是在撒谎。面甲下他笑了起来，走向了王座坐下来，包裹着钢铁手甲的手轻轻抬起斯特兰奇的下巴。“斯蒂芬，”他回应道。

魔法师微笑着，将头放在杜姆膝上，天赋异禀的双手抚摸着他的小腿。“生日快乐，我的爱。”

钢铁的手指轻柔地划过他夹杂着银色的发丝。

当国王感觉真好。

28：做些荒谬的事

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇走进实验室的时候发现地板和天花板都覆盖满了白色的嵌板。毁灭博士正在电脑前的键盘上戳来戳去。一个男人无助的悬浮在旁边的蓝色力场里。法师撇了撇嘴。“啊，你重新装修了。”

那个男人兴奋地向他挥着手。“嘿你。我是凯夫约翰逊。”他张开双臂“这些电脑之类的玩意真是棒极了，这位装在罐子里的阿尔伯特王子一定是我的另一个宇宙的同位体！大雕像不太是我的菜，如果他能吸引些平民，小姑娘，还有游荡的骑士来做实验品，那我就无话可说。”他嘟囔着。

“那边那个穿紧身裤的男的是实验对象吗?”凯夫问道，双手抱怀。“我们关于传送科技和斗篷还没有什么数据呢。我是你的话我就雇他。而我就是。某种意义上。”

即使这个奇怪的男人让斯蒂芬十分恼火，几个字还是完全吸引了他的注意。“传送科学？”

杜姆将枪指向墙壁然后开了一枪发射出了一团橘红色的能量。一个橙色的椭圆形出现在了嵌板上。维克托随后在他脚下打了一发蓝色的能量球。他消失在了出现的门里，随后从墙中走出，落在了十米开外。

杜姆冲着枪皱了皱眉然后将它放回了容器里。“一个聪明的小玩具。没什么大不了的。

“什么!?”凯夫尖叫道，“那让我瞧瞧你有什么更厉害的，九伏电池！”

国王盯着他，脑中转的飞快。

斯蒂芬有种不祥的预感。

 

29：做些甜蜜的事情

斯蒂芬坐在杜姆的床边等着国王从浴室中走出。在维克托从头发上抽掉毛巾让头发比平时更加凌乱的时候温柔地冲他笑着。

“我们看看，亲爱的，”斯特兰奇说。

杜姆扔下肩上挂的围巾，将睡裤拉下些足够露出他左边臀部上的印记。一个小小的金色的S刻进她皮肤里，依旧泛着红，在昏暗的灯光下闪着亮。

斯蒂芬笑着，心跳混快。他想起了他与带着伪装的杜姆一同走在纽约的街头。在针头刺穿维克托的血肉时，国王一言不发。纹身师甚至因为他过于安静而有些恐慌。

“疼吗?”斯蒂芬问道。

“不，”杜姆回答道，将他的裤子提上来。他靠近了法师。

斯特兰奇让睡袍滑下右肩。拉托维尼亚皇家徽记的纹身用黑色和绿色的墨水嵌在他皮肤上。杜姆生日的时候他纹的，正在他们进行夜间活动时常常被留下亲吻啃咬痕迹的地方。

说到这个…维克托锈褐色眼中闪着的光无比熟悉。斯蒂芬微笑着，让袍子彻底滑到地上，冲他勾了勾手指，在杜姆靠近他让他们嘴唇相贴时袍子被扔到一边。

 

30：做些刺激的事情

你大概已经猜到了  
…是皇文  
\--

双手举过头顶被铐在冰冷潮湿的城堡地牢的墙上?

斯蒂芬感觉还好。尤其是在他伴侣那种眼神的注视之下。

他挣扎了一下，知道杜姆喜欢，然后因为扣的太紧的锁链而放弃。“甜心，”他说，与往常和国王见面时一样问候道。

“斯蒂芬。”维克托向法师靠近了些。他用一只金属手指点了点他胸前的阿戈摩托之眼。“离开。”

金色的法器向他眨了眨眼然后跳出斯蒂芬胸前。悬浮斗篷跟在后面，将自己整齐地叠放在角落。斯蒂芬在杜姆将他橙色的腰带从他腰间抽离然后冰冷的手指滑进法袍，攀上他胸口时轻哼着。他有些好奇双手绑着对方怎么脱掉他的上衣。

衣物撕裂的声音回答了他的疑问。

法袍大敞着，将光滑的皮肤暴露在外，乳头因为寒冷的空气而挺立，斯蒂芬有些生气地盯着杜姆。虽说他的衣服在不穿的时候可以自动修复，但是这种刻意毁坏实在没有必——

一道银光闪过。杜姆手中拿着一把手术刀。

警惕变成了担忧。斯蒂芬再次拉扯着锁链，却不是为了挑逗。“维克托，我不是很喜欢尖锐物体靠近我的生殖器。”

杜姆捧着他的下巴，刀刃平整的一面滑过他的脸颊。他将手放在法师的屁股上时锈褐色的眼中闪过兴奋。“相信我，斯蒂芬。”

刀一路向下，尖锐的前端仅仅轻轻掠过他的皮肤。拂过他的动脉，他的锁骨。绕着斯蒂芬乳头打转的时候让他屏住呼吸。杜姆眼中的专注以及他精准轻巧的在他皮肤上的触碰激起他一些狂热的渴望，当国王隔着裤子握住他半硬的阴茎时，他呻吟着弓起身子。

刀刃挑起黑色的布料将它划破，一路切开衣物。杜姆看着他一点点裸露的皮肤，轻轻地抚摸着斯蒂芬的臀部。在刀切到斯蒂芬膝盖位置的时候杜姆蹲下来，分开的布料松垮的挂在他身上。杜姆在他下方的景象让斯蒂芬心跳加快，性器兴奋地抽动着。

国王注意到了。抓住了衣服将他们彻底扯开，将斯蒂芬从头到脚剥光。斯特兰奇看着自己。几乎全裸，被拷起像是个囚徒…不，性奴。

从杜姆的眼神不难看出， 他也在往同样的地方想。

斯蒂芬低下头，因为渴求而啜泣。“维克托，陛下，”他低语道，“操我。”

杜姆扯下面甲，抬起斯蒂芬的下巴亲吻他。他们的舌头纠缠着，他挪开双手，从腰带中抽出一小管润滑剂，湿润了手指然后将斯蒂芬的一条腿拉上腰间。法师在被准备时呻吟着，滑入他体内的手指粗糙但灵活，将他扩张开来。

“维克托，”斯特兰奇低吟着，将头仰起。

国王抓着斯蒂芬的腰将他抬离地面，法师将双腿紧紧环上伴侣的腰胯。杜姆在将斯蒂芬慢慢放下沉在他阴茎上的时候亲吻着他的右肩，将呻吟淹没在他的皮肤里。斯蒂芬在被贯穿时哭喊出生，国王直到完全进入他屁股里才停下，一阵稳定的压力袭击着斯蒂芬的前列腺让他眼前都冒出星星。在他调整的时候杜姆继续耕耘着，在他皮肤上留下更多鲜红的痕迹。

在斯蒂芬呼吸急促，试图动起屁股的时候，维克托开始了动作。斯特兰奇发出的声音足够他们两个人的份，喊叫呻吟以及锁链晃动声随着他被操干的速度越来越快响动着。

“真-真他妈的好，”他断断续续地说着，在杜姆在他脖颈上留下新的一排齿痕是哭喊着，“不-不要停！操我！你真是他妈的大，亲-亲爱的，快，用力！”在杜姆握住他阴茎时的时候他哭叫着，对方的手指因为他被推进体内的润滑剂而湿润。“对！噢，操，好！不要停，操到我怀上你操蛋的孩子，维克托！”

斯蒂芬在高潮的时候尖叫着，一串白色的液体溅上他的腹部。杜姆也随之而来，将咒骂埋进斯蒂芬的肩膀，射进了他伴侣的身体里。

有这么一会他们两个都一动不动。斯蒂芬用力呼吸着空气，眼神瞟到了躺在地板上的，被遗弃的泛着金属光泽的手术刀。

“你认真的吗，斯特兰奇？”杜姆静静地问道，眼中为刚刚高潮前的话语稍稍带着些疑惑。

“认真什么?”斯蒂芬困倦的回应道。如果国王继续一动不动，他觉得他可以就这样晕过去，双手锁在墙上，下身还与对方相连。

维克托叹了口气，将头靠在斯蒂芬满是痕迹的肩膀上。“就这样你还老说我是个疯狂的混蛋。”


End file.
